bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Episode 18
"Cavalry Battle Finale" is the eighteenth episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime and the fifth episode of Season 2. Summary Team Bakugo prepares to confront Team Monoma. To ensure no other team interrupts them, Team Todoroki electrocute and freeze the other teams in their tracks as well as take some headbands as well. Team Midoriya and Team Todoroki begin their fight; Fumikage's Dark Shadow attacks but Momo's uses her Creation Quirk to block Dark Shadow. Meanwhile, Katsuki fights Neito, but Neito is rebuking his efforts by using Katsuki's Quirk against him. Katsuki attacks again but Neito uses Eijiro's Quirk to block the attack. Katsuki sees that Neito has a Quirk has copies other peoples' Quirks to which Neito confirms he does. Neito says that Katsuki fanned the flames of war. Katsuki declares that he will place first by beating everyone. Team Todoroki have trouble in breaking through Team Midoriya's defense. With only a minute left, Tenya tells his team to hold on tight. Tenya uses his move Recipro Burst and in an instant, Shoto takes Izuku's headband. Panicking, Izuku does not know what to do. However, Ochaco pushes her team forward, telling Izuku to get the 10 million point headband back. Team Midoriya runs toward the immobile Team Todoroki and Izuku decides to finally use One For All. Shoto activates his fire power in response. Izuku and Shoto prepare to have a final clash. Katsuki assaults Team Monoma, but Katsuki is blocked off. However, Katsuki breaks through the defense and grabs two headbands. Hanta uses his tape to reel Katsuki back onto the warhorse. Wanting to defeat Team Monoma, Katsuki orders his team to attack; having Hanta use his tape and Mina using her dissolving fluid. Team Bakugo rides on Mina's fluid using Hanta's tape to reel them faster, catching Team Monoma off guard. Katsuki and Neito clash, but Katsuki's ambition to become number one gives him the strength to defeat Neito and takes the rest of his headbands. Katsuki immediately decides to after Izuku and Shouto. Team Midoriya and Team Todoroki have a final clash. Izuku uses One For All to create wind pressure which knocks away Shoto's blazing left arm. Shoto is shocked that he is using his fire power. Izuku grabs a headband thinking that it is the 10 million point headband and takes it from the shocked Shoto. After putting some distance between them, Izuku checks the headband but becomes surprised and stressed that it is a 70-point headband. For the last ten seconds, Team Midoriya and Team Todoroki fight. Team Bakugo arrives but are too late to join the battle as the Human Cavalry Battle ends. The first four teams advance to the final event of the Sports Festival: Team Todoroki places first, Team Bakugo places second, Team Shinso places third. Izuku tries to apologize to his teammates, however, Fumikage reveals he grabbed a 615-point headband during Izuku’s fight with Shoto, putting Team Midoriya at fourth place, allowing them to advance, much to Izuku’s joy. After the Human Cavalry Battle ends, the Sports Festival takes a noonday break. Shoto and Izuku confront each other. Izuku wonders what Shoto wants. Meanwhile, the number one hero, All Might, greets the number two hero, Endeavor. All Might states it has been a long time and invites him for tea. Characters in Order of Appearance Manga & Anime Differences Site Navigation Category:Sports Festival Arc Episodes Category:Episodes